


маленький принц

by tinusee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: любовь, усталость, сожаление.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	маленький принц

по осени цыплят считают. я знаю это. я конечно это знаю.

смазанные лица, черные дыры вместо глаз, кровавые брызги вместо слов. плюются, пачкая все вокруг, попадая прямиком в сердце и в легкие.

тридцать седьмое поле по бродману отвечает за узнавание лиц. восемнадцатое и девятнадцатое — за собирательные образы.  
бокуто где-то между ними — кто он, где он, что он.

прыгает где-то рядом, тянет свое привычное «акааши», хватает за плечи, смеется по-глупому.

приходится улыбаться ему в ответ.  
«идиот» — с моих губ, со смешинкой, бьет по солнечному сплетению и куда-то в середину трахеи, трескается под ребрами, колет осколками желудок до рвотных позывов.

не по-настоящему. притворяюсь.

— я люблю тебя, что происходит?

— не знаю.

резко, правдой, по больному — режет поперек горла — от уха до уха, задевая, все, что только можно, заставляя захлебываться в крови и в собственной жалкости.  
сухие глаза, красные веки — затерто-опухшие; темно-синие, почти черные, синяки под глазами. разодранные в кровь пальцы, обкусанные ногти, бледные серовато-синие губы, впалые щеки — похож на анемичного.

измученно, затерто, застирано до дыр. никаких эмоций, кроме сожаления.

я думаю, ищу себя прежнего, потерявшегося где-то в закоулках настоящего. уже не помню ничего, кроме плохо-хорошего, разъедающего, как едкий натр, череп изнутри.

голову сдавливает, будто железным обручем. сама идея этого пугает и завораживает одновременно, крутится юлой в мозге, спиралью фрейзера, галлюциногенно, до рвотного рефлекса.

майская, почти июньская духота, пение цикад под окнами. дыхание жизни, разгоряченное, сухое, почти удушающее — рот в рот, как легочная реанимация. и сердце: тук, тук, тук; остановилось. давят на ребра, пытаясь вернуть, но делают только хуже, ломая поперек грудину.

ухожу, заторможенный, языком заплетающимся бормочу что-то про срочные дела. все смотрят мне в след, сочувственно, безразлично, или просто никак.

бокуто-сан. бок-то, с выпадающей «у», которая пропадает, застревает где-то в носоглотке, комом поперек.

в туалете выблевываю завтрак (или обед, или ужин — уже без разницы), продолжаю плеваться желчью, задыхаясь в рефлекторных слезах. умываюсь, снова надеваю маску (какую уже по счету) и выхожу, как ни в чем не бывало, с историей болезни в кармане халата и с пустыми глазами «настоящего врача».

а в ординаторской он — сидит, в мятом халате, с бейджиком набекрень и с зализанными, с сединой не по возрасту, волосами.  
я чувствую себя совершенно новым, вдохнувшим глоток затхлого воздуха, который выжигает все изнутри, оставляя пустоту, как после ядерного взрыва. делаю одни и те же ошибки, влюбляюсь в одних и тех же людей, неподходящих для этого этапа (существования) жизни, слишком веселых, слишком прекрасных, слишком не для меня.

вечер, луч солнца на его щеке. он похлопывает ладонью возле себя, как бы говоря «садись рядом»  
не забывается, не проходит, не становится легче. наоборот — только тяжелее, добавляя еще несколько тонн к бетонным блокам на ребрах.

— прости.

я разворачиваюсь и выхожу за дверь, к очередному больному — поставить диагноз, назначить лечение, все по плану, по книжке, протокольно-обыденно. механически.  
я чувствую себя роботом, выполняющим монотонно одни и те же действия, живя от воскресенья до воскресенья, ожидая момента, когда можно забыться на пару часов во сне, не просыпаясь от кнопки вызова о срочной реанимации.

хлопками по плечам выдергивает из мыслей, выдирает с корнями, и заживляет улыбкой «как день проходит?»

никак.

хочется все рассказать ему, но не хочется одиночества после этого. не хочется, чтобы спасали, не хочется, чтобы жалели, не хочется, чтобы смотрели, как на опухоль, метастазами отравляющую не только больного, но и близких.

сконструировать бы все по полочкам, разложить по папкам, оставить пылиться на пару десятков лет, до лучших времен, но сил не хватает.  
так и сижу мальчиком, посреди кучи разорванных листов а4 и склеенных тетрадных в клеточку — маленьким принцем своей большой головы.

***

бензин, выливающийся из канистры мне на голову каплями, напоминает выстрелы пистолета: плечо, плечо, колено, колено, грудь, живот, пах.  
он поджигает спичку и кидает ее возле меня, в надежде на что-то яркое и красочное, наполненное страданиями и весельем — как новогодняя ночь.

— знаешь, а это довольно грустно – видеть тебя таким. ты совсем не изменился.

а я-то знаю это, он просто лишний раз напоминает о моей слабости и ничтожности.

— акааши.

тянет, тянет, тянет, тянет. буквами, звуками разъедает мне череп и мозг вместе с нервами.  
парализован — ничего не могу сказать, ничего не могу ответить.  
пасмурным утром, озаряемым пламенем моих горящих волос — он хохочет невинно до мерзости, а я считаю его седые пряди у лица.

маленький вдох, вдох, вдох, вдох — до головокружения. я отключаюсь, бьюсь головой о разноцветный кухонный кафель, и последнее, что слышу — приглушенный всплеск воды, выливающейся на пол рядом с моим ухом.

тринадцать ангелов стоят на страже у нашей кровати.

я просыпаюсь, зажимаю рот ладонью, тяжело дышу. слезы затекают мне в уши. и так минут десять. а потом он ворочается, открывает глаза, зевает:

— что тебе снилось?

— не помню.

он потягивается, а я вываливаюсь из квартиры прямо в пижаме и бегу по лестничным пролетам в круглосуточный.

кошмар в кошмаре. худшее, что со мной случается. постоянно, непрерывно.

кукольный мир, кукольный домик, все плавится под восходящим солнцем, стекает раскаленным пластиком, прожигает кожу до связок и костей, до черноты внутри, до пустоты и —

я выхожу из дома, и смотрю на небо — рассветное, шестичасовое. встречаюсь глазами с бокуто, стоящим на балконе, пристально на меня смотрящим и давящим улыбку. он кричит мне «купи молока», и я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, странно, рвано, криво — инсультно-судорожно.  
а в ушах у меня — бензиновый плеск, сочетающийся с его диким смехом. я оттягиваю волосы на затылке и захожу в магазин, улыбаясь измученной ночной сменой женщине на кассе. как можно искреннее, как можно добрее. вижу свое отражение в стеклянной дверце холодильника — безумное, неживое, с серым лицом и грязно-голубыми глазами — и понимаю: улыбка не удалась. я бы от такой, в лучшем случае, испугался.

виски тянет тупой болью, я морщусь, тру пальцами глаза, вдавливая их в орбиты, до черноты и звездочек — в надежде, что поможет. беру молоко из холодильника — его любимое — еще раз пугаюсь от своего отражения (как должное), и иду на кассу, забывая про чай.

— парламент. синие.

— семьсот иен. хорошего дня.

если бы.

я выхожу на улицу, сажусь на парапет и закуриваю, зная, что будет больно. дым дерет воспаленное горло, и я наслаждаюсь этим, чувствую.

курение убивает — буду рад этому. слабость поглощает меня, топит в своей бензиновой прозрачности, вдавливает на самое дно жилистыми руками.  
я слишком слаб, силы на исходе, я не справляюсь.

его кольцо давит большой палец, напоминая о чем-то, а о чем — ускользает.

— акааши.

бокуто тянет, как во сне, медленно подходя ко мне и садясь рядом. меня пробирает по спине холодом, но я улыбаюсь и беру его за руку. он тянется к сигарете, а я отстраняюсь.

— почему? — смотрит обиженно, маленьким ребенком.

— тебе не нужно.

— почему тебе можно, а мне нет?

— потому что.

— ладно, я сейчас.

убегает.

а я шепотом «буду ждать»

выходит через пару минут с моим любимым мороженным, улыбаясь в тридцать один. а у меня в голове красной лампочкой и бегущей строкой «не заслужил, не заслужил, не заслужил».

я вдавливаю половину сигареты в металл урны, и он вручает мне упаковку в конденсате, а я чувствую, как что-то изнутри царапает мне по ребрам: «монстр из ада» — на всю жизнь клеймит, на всю оставшуюся.

ладно, бывает. я целую его, пока еще можно, с кусочком шоколада на нижней и с привкусом табака на языке, приоткрывая один глаз и глядя куда-то в сторону, на отражающееся в окнах розово-рассветное небо.

в голове еще одним белым листом раскинулась пустота.

я отрываюсь, медленно, следя за его подрагивающими ресницами.

— мне скоро на работу, смысла ложиться уже нет. ты как?

— я посплю еще, мне к двенадцати. бокуто?

— что?

— ладно, ничего. пойдем.

а в голове у меня криком «прости, прости, прости»


End file.
